


Alarm Clock

by Ramenlover



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Swearing, Sleepy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramenlover/pseuds/Ramenlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgetting to turn your alarm clock off causes nothing but misery come Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, for my darling Assassin friend.

A shrill, high pitched keening filled the air. The small black box emitting these hideous noises flashed brightly, announcing that it was seven am.

Groaning, Aomine cracked open one eye to glare at the thing in annoyance. It was splitting into his mind like a pick through ice but he was far too warm and comfortable to reach out and silence it. Besides, it wasn’t as though he could exactly move. The large weight of Kagami, though comfortable, kept him pinned to the pillows and mattress. Their entwined legs and the tangle of duvet and blankets didn’t really help matters.

“The fuck is that?” Kagami grumbled into his chest, unwilling to even open his eyes.

“Alarm,” Aomine yawned.

“Oh.” Sleep sluggish brain unwilling to do much work, Kagami shrugged. Seconds of ear-torture passed before he finally realised. “It’s Saturday.”

“Mm-hmm.” Arm slung over his eyes, Aomine’s voice was a deep rumble in his throat that vibrated against Kagami’s forehead. “I forgot to turn it off. Kinda busy last night.”

Still the alarm kept shrieking. “Make it stop,” Kagami ordered, shoulders tensing.

Lazily and barely putting in effort, Aomine gestured feebly at the screaming box. “Too far. You do it.”

Finally lifting his face up, Kagami stared at him, half dead-pan, half sleepy. “S’your alarm.”

“And it’s your fault it’s still on.” Eyebrow raised, Aomine gave one of his smirks. Grumbling, Kagami grudgingly forced himself up and crawled towards the alarm. Hand balling into a fist, he smacked the thing. It refused to be silenced. Actually, it seemed to have gotten louder. “It’s the big button.” Now it was changing melody. “The big one!” Still, it adamantly insisted on sounding. “Of for-” Using his feet to propel himself, Aomine slid over on his back and smashed a fist into the correct button.

Beautiful, glorious silence fell upon the room. Both boys sighed, relieved and collapsed back against the bed. Sadly for Aomine, his face was directly under Kagami’s stomach. “Move.” His voice was extremely muffled by the flesh pressed over it and he was ignored. When his poking and half-hearted flailing was also disregarded, he sighed and stuck out his tongue.

Jumping, Kagami let out a strange noise of surprise and jerked away from him. “Did you just lick me?!”

“You wouldn’t move.” Aomine flopped his arms out and sighed, blowing his lips out with his breath.

“Arse.” A sharp jab in the ribs with his foot earned Kagami a glare.

“I’m going back to sleep.” Aomine pulled the covers over himself leaving the once warm parts of Kagami brutally exposed to the morning chill.

Unable to move from either sheer laziness or just lack of proper motivation, Kagami grimaced and made an odd noise of complaint. Much like the alarm, the cause of this, he was ignored. “Aomine,” he growled, kicking the other boy. “M’cold!”

“Not moving,” Aomine said.

Disgruntled, Kagami finally rolled onto his front and crawled back up the bed, cursing under breath. The edge of the duvet brushed against his face. Using his chin, he flicked it up and proceeded to army crawl under it. If Aomine had any thoughts on how ridiculous Kagami looked, he didn’t share them. In fact, he didn’t react at all until Kagami’s weight settled over his body again. Comfortable, warm and familiar. As had become their accustomed way, Kagami nestled his head in the curve of Aomine’s shoulder and neck. His arms encircled the taller boy. Eyes closed, Aomine hugged his boyfriend closer to him, mouth stretching into, not a smirk, but a genuine smile of contentedness. “Warm, finally,” Kagami sighed, lips pressing a kiss into the skin of Aomine’s neck.

“Shut up and sleep, moron.”

“Arse.”

“Bastard.”

“Idiot.”

“Twat.”

“Moron.”

“I already used that one.”

At last, silence was restored. Broken only by the slow, rhythmic breathing of peaceful sleep.


End file.
